


Hold me

by vinegardoppio



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, i didnt proof read this like usual, its only angsty if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: He can't remember the last time he slept so soundly. Perhaps, this is the first time.





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was... healing  
> i want more of saeran and saeyoung rebuilding their relationship

"Goodnight, bro!" The far too loud voice of the older Choi boy yelled, "Is it okay if I hug you?"   
Saeran took a minute to think it over, before slowly nodding his head in confirmation.  
As arms wrapped cautiously around the boy he stiffened up, forgetting how to breathe for a solid 15 seconds.   
By the time he remembered the arms were already retreating back to Saeyoung's side.   
"Wait," he called in a hushed, pleading tone, "hold me a little longer."  
Saeyoung obeyed his brothers request without a second thought.  
Saeran remained stiff, though this time at least breathing. He didn't wrap his arms around Saeyoung in return, just stood there.   
"You're shaking." Saeyoung observed, his voice now much quieter than it had been before. "Are you okay? I can let go of you now, if you'd like."   
He didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to force himself to relax a little and laying his head on his brothers shoulder.

Saeyoung remembered the last time he held Saeran like this, they were children and the boy was sobbing after a hard day of dealing with their mother.  
It was the night before he left. Left his life as Saeyoung, his name, the devils that were his parents, and his brother. His beloved brother, he regretted his decision to leave him every second of every day, but he was here now.   
Saeran was safe, and in Saeyoung's arms again. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"   
The words were so quiet they barely made it to Saeyoung's ears. "Of course, Saeran. You're welcome to anytime you need."  
Saeyoung finally slowly pulled back from the embrace and led Saeran to his room, the two immediately settling under the covers of Saeyoungs large bed.   
Saeran was as far from his twin as he could be on the bed, but Saeyoung was okay with that, he got to hug his brother for the first time in a long time. 

Maybe things were slowly becoming okay again. Slowly becoming right.  
Eventually Saeran drifted to sleep, and Saeyoung smiled gently at his brother, reaching a hand out to barely brush his hair back and admire his twin.   
He looked calm for the first time in a long while.   
Maybe someday he'll even look happy. 

"Welcome home, Saeran."


End file.
